


Pack Lawyer

by chimeraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, McCall Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Meetings, based on a post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeraking/pseuds/chimeraking
Summary: Jackson gets roped into being the Pack's Lawyer in case they run into legal trouble.His first job:Stiles Stilinski





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/gifts).



Jackson had two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed and looked at Stiles. 

“You can keep, the bat in your jeep.” he said slowly, as if talking to a child. 

“I get that, that’s where you’ve got my attention.” Stiles said with a smile, looking at Scott who was at this point; putting his head against the jeep and sighing. 

“You, also have to keep a baseball glove.” he said. 

“But I don’t play baseball.“ 

“That’s what I said.” said Mason nodding in agreement with Stiles. 

“See, Mason has a point. We don’t play baseball, we just hit supernatural creatures." 

Jackson looked over to Scott and Liam and took a small breath. 

"Why did I agree to this again?” he asked.

“Packs are good networking for up and coming lawyers and we need all the legal help we can get. Plus you can represent me when I go pro.” said Liam. 

Jackson groaned, he wanted to correct him with “If” as in “If he went pro”, he may be a better person but he was still an asshole. But since being back in town Jackson had seen Liam play and the kid had talent and heart. He could see a lot of Scott in him. 

“Fine, okay, Stiles. Now if you get caught with a bat, cops will ask why do you have a weapon." 

"Technically its not a weapon, its sports equipment." 

"Yeah but you don’t don’t look like you play sports.” said Mason looking over Stiles.

“Mason, same side.” protested Stiles.

“Oh come on, I have eyes." 

Jackson sighed. "Great, now, if you a glove, then there won’t be any issues because they’ll think you’re just trying to play sports, carry a baseball, something.” he said.

Stiles; hating listening to Jackson, and hating the idea of Jackson telling him what to do even more, eventually gave in. “Fine, fine, okay. I will put a baseball, and a glove, and a sports bag and I will remove the chains, are you happy now?" 

Jackson went to speak and paused. "Chains?”

“Don’t, just, don’t.” Scott said quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, visit me on tumblr at chimeratheo
> 
> Inspired By: [This Post](http://stilesbansheequeen.tumblr.com/post/157467852233/kiti-the-warrior-poet-all-i-can-think-of-is)


End file.
